100 mawar buat princess bacon
by curut sadako
Summary: lubaek couple cerita lucu antara member exo terutama cute couple yang dihiasi rasa cemburu yang berlebihan
1. Chapter 1

Author : bacondeer

Title : 100 mawar buat princess bacon

Cast : byun baekhyun,xi luhan and exo member lainnya

Genre : fluff,romance,bromance,shounen ai,yaoi,little comedy maybe

Rate : T

Length : 1 of 2 shoot

Disclaimer : cast belong their family ,agency and the god,but this story belong me

Warning : typo bertebaran,bahasa sedikit melenceng,cast ooc dan ini ff saya,asli buatan otak criminalsaya jadi yang mau copas atau plagiat ,saya doakan anda diterima disisiNya heheh…..:D gak kokbercanda,Cuma saya mohon jangan copas ne kalo mau nge flame juga silahkan saya terima denganlapang dada

HAPPY READING

"suho hyung lihat luhan ge tidak …. Aku cari dari tadi tidak ketemu-ketemu " Tanya seorang namjakece bin manis + unyu –baekhyun- sambil mengucek mata sipitnya kepada seorang namja berwajahteduh aka mamih suho*plak,maksudnya suho yang tengah membaca Koran disekitar makhluk-makhlukkece yang lagi ngrusuh di ruang tengah

" ya..iyalah nggak ketemu wong carinya dikamar doang….. pake mata merem lagi….sampe kris hyungjadi ukenya kyungsoo hyung juga nggak bakalan ketemu" ujar kai asal njeblak sambil focus bermaingames dipspnya yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari seorang namja tampan berwajahblasteran aka papih kris yang ada disampingnya

" dan gue nggak bakalan pernah jadi uke.. apa lagi jadi uke kyungsoo walaupun warna kulit lo jadiseputih susu khamjong"ketus kris yang membuat suho,chen,tao,xiumin,baekhyun dan kai yang tengahkesakitan akibat pukulan kris tadi memandang aneh kearah kris ' ini leader satu kesambet apaan sih ?lebay + sensi iyuuuhhh….. banget' batin mereka jijik

" huwee… suho hyung namjachingumu yang seksi dan paling tampan cetar membahana ini di pukul +dihina kris hyung tiang tower itu….. mentang-mentang kulitnya putih dan wajahnya blasteran antarawajah mesum + wajah criminal itu" adu kai kepada suho yang malah menarsiskan dirinya danmenistakan uri duizhang yang membuat semua member yang ada disana muntah missal,termasuk suhosang namjachingu

" apa kalian lihat-lihat ?! mau membersihin wc sebulan hah ?! dank au khamjong kucel … bilangsaja kau iri padaku ck….suho nasibmu sial sekali memiliki pacar seperti makhluk ini,aku sebagai rekanmuturut berduka cita" sembur kris saat para member menatapnya lalu memasang wajah prihatin kepadasuho sambil menujuk kai kemudian berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya dengan chanyeol

" oh ya suho… nanti panggil aku jika makan siang sudah siap…. Dan apa yang kau lakukan kucel"pesankris kepada suho setelah sampai didepan kamarnya sambil menatap aneh kai yang bertingkah aneh itu

"gue cekek juga lu" sebal kai sambil menatap kesal pintu kamar kt\ris yang telah tertutup

"hmm….tao kau tahu dimana luhan ge " Tanya baekhyun yang sedaritadi author abaikan akibatpertengkaran manusia absurd kriskai padahal mas baekhyun itu main chastnya*author curcol

"ah tadi pergi dengan sehun…beli bubble tea katanya" jawab tao singkat sambil menyeretchen,sangnamjachingu menuju ruangtamu buat mojok

"ber…bersama sehun? Tanpa memberitahuku ?" lirih baekhyun sambil menatap nanar kearah pintudrom,lalu berlari menuju kamarnya

"{ baekhyun salah faham" ucap suho sambil menghela nafas pelan

SKIP

"gumawo luhanie ge,sudah menemaniku beli bubble tea "ucap sehun sambil meminum bubble tea rasacoklat nya dengan gembira membuat luhan yang duduk didepannya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucusehun yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu

"nde,hmm…tapi sebaiknya kita pulang saja sudah waktunya makan siang"ujar luhan sambil melihatjam tangan berwarna silver merek guci pemberian baekhyun saat ulangtahunnya yang ke 22

"kita makan siang di luar saja ge ,lagipula sudah lama kan kita tidak makan berdua "ucap sehun sambilmember tekanan pada kata 'kita' dan 'berdua '

"tidak bisa sehunie kalau kita makan diluar kan kasihan kyungsoo dan yi xing yang sudah capek-capekmemasak,mereka pasti sedih apalagi yi xing… dia pasti kecewa jika namjachingunya makan denganorang lain padahal dia sudah menunggumu dengan hidangan lezat didrom lagipula geg juga haruspulang karena tadi belum berpamitan dengan baekhyun" jelas luhan sambil member pengertian padasehun yang cemberut

" terserah geg saja,,,kalau mau pulang aku mau disini saja" ketus sehun ngambek,yang membuat luhanmenghela nafasnya dan mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginan sehun

" loh…handphoneku dimana ?"gusar luhan saat tidak menemukan handphonenya

"mungkin luhan ge lupa tidak membawanya" jawab sehun malas

" oh kalau begitu aku pinjam hpmu sehun,aku harus menghubungi baekhyun…dia pasti sudah bangunsekarang"pinta luhan

" baterai ku low bate… lagipula baekhyun hyung pasti mengerti,kau kan bukan budaknya yang selalumemberitahunya semua aktivitas gege" jelas sehun meyakinkkan luhan,membuat luhan lagi-lagimenghela nafasnya

'mian ge,aku hanya tak suka kau memikirkan orang lain saat bersamaku'batin sehun sambilmencengkram erat handphonenya dan handphone luhan yang ia sembunyikan disaku celananya

SKIP

"apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun suho-ah,kris…. Ya…. Ada apa ? bisa kalian memberitahuku ?" kesalluhan saat pulang,ia memdapati semua member berkumpul didepan kamarnya dan kamar kris-tapisekarang menjadi kamarnya dengan sang uke tercinta,baekhyun-

" dasar rusa bodoh …kau tidak perlu berteriak juga kan ! lagipula dari mana saja kau,jam 5 sore barupulang…kau tahu gara-gara kau tidak berpamitan,naekhyun jadi mengurung diri dikamar dan tidakmakan daritadi siang"gerutu xiumin sambil memukul kepala luhan,sementara sehun sudah ditarik olengsang namjachingu,yi xing menjauh dari member lain

" mianhae ge,tadi aku menemani sehun…dan hpku entah ada dimana saat aku hendak menghubungibaekhyun,dan hp sehun juga low bate"sesal luhan sambil menghela nafas

"hah…sudahlah,sekarang bujuk baekhyun untuk makan " suruh xiumin sambil membukakan pintu untukluhan

"jadi sedari tadi kalian bisa membuka pintu kamarku ? tapi kenapa tidak masuk ?"Tanya luhan heran

"karena setiap kami masuk…"

"pasti kena lemparan barang sama baekhyun"tambah xiumin ketika luhan yang kembali keluar setelahmasuk kamar dengan kening benjol,mari kita tinggal kan tetua kita itu dan kita lihat apa yang dilakukanpasangan layhun yang ada diruang makan

" kau darimana saja,kenapa baru pulang ? apa kau sudah makan ? dan kenapa saat ku telfon tidak kauangkat" Tanya yi xing lembut sambil memandang sehun sayang

"bukan urusanmu" ketus sehun sambil beranjak dari ruang makan

" tentu saja ini urusanku,karena aku namjachingumu sehun-ah" tegas yi xing sambil menahan sehunyang hendak pergi

" hah…aku dari jalan-jalan,sudah makan dan malas pegang hp…. Puas ? sekarang lepaskan tanganmu "jawab sehun dengan ketus sambil melepas pegangan tangan yi xing,lalu meninggalkan yi xing sendirian

" kau membuatku semakin iri dengan luhan ge,sehunie… karena dia mendapatkan semua kasihsayangmu dan juga hatimu"lirih lay sambil menatap punggung sehun yang mulai menjauh

SKIP

"baekhyunie,my princess bacon du bui qi " pinta luhan pada baekhyun,tapi baekhyun malah ngeloyorsambil menyeret chanyeol kekamarnya yang sebenarnya,menghiraukan teriakan kris karena uke nyadiculik oleh baekhyun

" yang sabar han,aku juga pernah merasakannya dulu,biarkanlah baekhyun menenangkan dirinya" ujarkris bijak sambil menepuk pundak luhan

"terima kasih kris atas pengertianmu,tapi bisa kau memanggilku gege,aku lebih tua darimu… bodoh"sembur luhan sambil menggeplak leher kris walau maksud hati ingin menggeplak kepala kris tapi luhanharus sadar akan tinggi badannya* ditampar luhan bolak-balik

"oh ayolah gege kau mau kuberi cara agar princess baconmu memaafkanmu atau hanya inginmengerdilkan badanmu ke badanku"ujar kris setengah mengejek,membuat luhan naik darah,tapi buruburuluhan tahan karena masalah akan semakin bertambah jika ia menganiaya didi raksasanya itu

" oke… fine,jadi bagaimana caranya..." Tanya luhan setengah iklas setengah tidak ketika melihat krisyang celingukan mirip anjing terbuang

" kamu cari apa sih kris ? "Tanya luhan yang mulai kesal melihat kris yang tidak kunjungmemberitahunya

"melihat keadaanlah lu,siapa tau ada yang nguping" jawab kris santai,yang malah membuat luhankejengkang

" paboya… semua member kan sedang kencan"kesal luhan yang dibalas cengiran oleh kris,kemudian krismembisikkan sesuatu pada luhan yang mampu membuat raut wajah luhan sumringah

SKIP

"baek…"panggil chanyeol yang lagi-lagi diculik dari kris itu kepada baekhyun yang sedang bermain ipaddi atas tempat tidurnya

"hmm…"gumam baekhyun tanpa menoleh

"sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkan luhan ge ? " Tanya chanyeol sambil duduk disampingbaekhyun,membuat baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak

" mungkin sampai aku setinggi dirimu"jawab baekhyun santai sambil kembali memainkan ipadnya

"kau yakin ? apa kau tak takut luhan ge berpaling darimu"Tanya chanyeol lagi

" terserah"jawab baekhyun pelan,tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia takut jika apa yang dikatakan chanyeol hanya memandang baekhyun iba saat ia mendapatkan sms dari kris

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author : bacondeer

Title : 100 mawar buat princess bacon

Cast : byun baekhyun,xi luhan and other exo member

Genre : romance,fluff,mate croup,yaoi and other

Length: 2 of 2 shoot

Disclaimer : this story belong me

Warning : typo bertebaran ,cast ooc dan mohon jangan plagiat cerita ini saya mohon dengan sangat saya tahu ff saya jelek tapi jangan di plagiat dong* yang ngrasa map ya. Dan terakhir mohon RCLnya juseyo

HAPPY READING

"baek aku pergi dulu ne,naga jelek itu mengajakku pergi" ujar chanyeol sembari beranjak pergi menghiraukan baekhyun yang hendak protes

" ck … menyebalkan kyaaa….."gerutuan baekhyun yang ditinggal chanyeol berakhir dengan teriakan saat tiba-tiba lampu drom mati,membuat baekhyun memeluk Ipadnya sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat,sungguh saat ini baekhyun sangat ketakutan karena ditinggal sendiri oleh member lainmalam-malam begini,ia jadi merindukan sosok luhan yang akan selalu memeluk dan menenangkannya disaat ia ketakutan seperti ini

"hei… lu kau mau kemana ? jangan pergi dulu bodoh " bisik kris dibalik pintu kamarnya- yang selama lubaek couple bertengkar menjadi kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol- ketika melihat luhan hendak masuk kekamar tersebut karena mendengar suara isakan baekhyun

"tapi dia ketakutan kris"jawab luhan berbisik juga

" Iya ge,kasian baekhyun,dia paling takut sama gelap" bisik chanyeol yang membela luhan

" tapi ini belum waktu yang tepat yeollo,kita tunggu waktu yang tepat dulu,baru luhan masuk arraseo"jelas kris berbisik pula sambil mencubit hidung mbangir chanyeol

" stt…. Sudah diam nanti baekhyun dengar bodoh"lerai suho pelan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya memberi isyarat agar krisluyeol diam

"jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kai"pekik suho pelan yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare gratidan dari semua member saat suho hendak memarahi kai karena sudah mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba

"sudah-sudah… lu masuk sana ,baekhyun sudah menyebut namamu"suruh xiumin sambil mendorong luhan untuk masuk kamar,setelah melerai cekcok mulut para dongsaeng-dongsaengnya karena ia merasa yang dituakan* emang mas xiumin udah tua kan*dibekuin xiumin

" sekarang kita lakukan pekerjaan masing-masing seperti yang sudah kita sepakati kemarin,…. Kerjakan"perintah kris yang diangguki semua member setelah luhan masuk kamar

LUBAEK SIDE

"hiks… hiks…luhan ge hiks… a..aku takut"isak baekhyun yang membuat luhan merasa baersalah saat masuk kekamar

GREB

"kyaa…"pekik baekhyun melengking membuat telinga luhan dan juga telinga member lain yang mendengar pekikan baekhyun berdenging

" stt… baby ini aku luhan,sudah tenanglah" bisik luhan sambil mengusap surai baekhyun pelan sembari memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun

"hiks… hiks,… luhan ge"isak baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan luhan

" wae …? Kenapa menangis hmmm ?"Tanya luhan pura-pura tidak tahu penyebab baekhyun menangis padahal kan ini rencana mas luhan*author dibekep trus dimasukin gudang*oke abaikan

" aku takut ge" jawab baekhyun yang masih terisak

" sudah jangan menangis baby,aku ada disini "ucap luhan lembut sambil mengusap air mata baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya saat lampu drom sudah kembali menyala

" sekarang baby tidur nde…gege pergi dulu" ujar luhan sambil mengacak surai baekhyun sebelum beranjak pergi

"terserah"jawab baekhyun ketus tapi dalam hati ia kecewa karena luhan sudah tidak lagi membujuknya untuk memaafkan luhan

" luhan ge…" lirih baekhyun ketika luhan hendak menutup pintu,membuat luhan melonggokkan kembali kepalanya kedalam kamar

" temani aku,a,…ku tidak bisa tidur sendirian"pinta baekhyun pelan yang membuat luhan harus bersyukur akan kebiasaan baekhyun yang satu ini*pacar durhaka

" tentu,everything for you my princess" ujar luhan sambil kembali masuk kamar lalu beranjak membaringkan tubuh nya disamping baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun yang kini tengah memunggunginya

SKIP

" stt… lu… luhan bangun hei rusa bodoh bangun !" ucap xiumin pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh luhan pelan,tapi bukannya luhan bangun malah sekarang memunggungi xiumin,membuat jengkel

" hei rusa bangun ! kau lupa rencana kita hah !?"ujar xiumin kesal sambil menjewer telinga luhan sambil sesekali melirik kearah baekhyun yang ternyata masih tertidur pulas

'great'batin xiumin kagum,ia tak menyangka jika couple cute sama-sam kebo kalau sudah masalah tidur ,sementara itu ia harus bebangga hati bisa membangunkan salah satu kebo itu –luhan- walau baru membuka matanya malas,dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi xiumin langsung menyeret luhan keluar kamar tak memperdulikan luhan yang nyawanya belum ngumpul semua itu

" luhan hyung kau kenapa ? kenapa wjahmu pucat sekali ?" Tanya suho saat melihat luhan tiba di ruang tamu dengan wajah pucat

" tanyakan saja pada bakpaonya kyungsoo" ketus luhan sambil mengambil setelan jas,kemeja dan celana jeans yang disodorkan kyungsooo lalu masuk kekamarnya sendiri untuk ganti baju

" kenapa aku dibawa-bawa" Tanya kyungsoo bingung sambil memasang ekspresi andalannya O_O,membuat xiumin gemas akan keimutan sang namjachingu itu

"gwenchana ,jangan dengarkan rusa itu"ucap xiumin sambil mencubit pipi tembem kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo meringis kesakitan

" guys… menurut kalian penampilanku bagaimana ? apa sudah rapi ? apa aku sudah tampan ah aku memang tampan dari dulu,ah apa ada yang kurang dari penampilanku ? keren sudah …. Wangi sudah… tampan sudah… guys adakah yang kurang dari penampilanku ?" Tanya luhan sambil mengecek semua bagian tubuhnya menghiraukan tatapan malas member lain karena kenarsisan luhan yang sudah overdosis itu

" kau kurang ini ge " ucap sehun sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil yang terlapisi kain beludru

" ah kau benar sehunie… gumawo"ujar luhan bahagia dan reflek memeluk sehun saking bahagianya ,membuat lay yang sedari tadi diam saja berdehem dengan keras

"hehehe… dubiqi lay ,habis reflek sih" ucap luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya setelah dihadiahi deathglare gratis oleh lay karena luhan sudah memeluk sehun dengan seenaknya

" sudah –sudah ,sekarang keposisi masing-masing dank au ge kau yang harus membangunkan baekhyun dan tidak ada penolakan "perintah kris tegas saat xiumin hendak melayangkan protes

"nde"jawab semua member semangat dan dengan cepat beranjak menuju posisi masing-masing sesuai kesepakatan tak menghitaukan dinginnya malam yang menggerogoti tulang itu,sementara xiumin dengan ogah-ogahan beranjak menuju kamar baekhyun

" minseok hyung fighting" ucap kyungsoo member semangat saat xiumin hendak membuka pintu kamar baekhyun,membuat raut wajah xiumin sedikit cerah daripada yang tadi,suram

"baek,baekhyunie bangun"ucap xiumin pelan setelah masuk kekamar baekhyun,namun tak ada jawaban

"baekhyunie … bangun"ucap xiumin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan mungil baekhyun agar baekhyun bangun,namun nihil baekhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu

'buset ni anak imut-imut kebo banget sih,cocok sih sama luhan yang kalau tidur udah mirip orang mati…. Shit mana aku yang disurus sama naga jelek itu buat bangunin ni anak lagi'batin xiumin kesal,karena sudah berbagai sara ia lakukan untuk membangunkan baekhyun tapi tetap saja baekhyun tidak bangun-bangun juga atau setidaknya menunjukkan respon

" baek luhan tidur sama sehun loh" teriak xiumin yang sukses membuat baekhyun langsung nangun bahkan sudah berdiri dengan mata terbuka 100%,ck… hebat beri tepuk tangan buat tetua xiumin

" yang benar hyung ? dimana ? dimana mereka tidurnya hyung ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menatap tajam xiumin,yang malah membuat xiumin nyengir kuda

"YA….hyung membohongiku"rajuk baekhyun sambil cemberut berjalan menuju ketempat tidurnya lagi

"YA…. BYUN BAEKHYUN ,JIKA KAU TIDUR LAGI DAN TIDAK SEGERA KELUAR KUPASTIKAN LUHAN AKAN BENAR-BENAR TIDUR DENGAN SEHUN" teriak xiumin yang sukses mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari baekhyun

" dan jika itu terjadi akan kubuang kyungsoo kelaut paling dalam dan paling jauh" ancam baekhyun sambil beranjak keluar kamar,

" ck… kakek peyot itu tidak punya pekerjaan lain apa ? kenapa harus membangunkanku tengah malam begini ? mana luhan ge juga ngilang lagi atau jangan-jangan…" gerutuan baekhyun tersendat saat sehun menyerahkan 10 tangkai bunga mawar merah kepadanya sambil tersenyum manis saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya

" apa yang…"

"ikuti saja arah perginya kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar ini hyung" suruh sehun sambil mendorong baekhyun untuk pergi mengikuti arah kelopak –kelopak bunga mawar yang entah baekhyun tidak tahu asalnya darimana tentunya setelah sehun memaksa baekhyun untuk menerima bunga mawar yang ia bawa,dengan jengkel baekhyun menuruti saja apa yang disuruh sehun untuk menyusuri arah kelopak-kelopak mawar itu

" " untukmu hyung,dan jangan banyak Tanya… lanjutkan saja jalanmu" ujar kai sambil menyerahkan 10 tangkai bunga mawar merah saat baekhyun sampai diruang tengah tanpa member kemsempatan baekhyun untuk berbicara,membuat baekhyun semakin jengkel namun tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh kai

'dapur seriously ?' batin baekhyun heran saat arah kelopak-kelopak mawar itu mengarah menuju dapur

" untuk hyungku uang paling cantik" ujar kyungsoosambil menyerahkan 10 tangkai mawar merah juga,plus sekeranjang buah strawberry yang membuat baekhyun yang hendak berbicara langsung diam

" untuk hyung ku yang imut ,mungil dan bersuara emas" ujar chen dan juga tao yang masing-masimg memberikan 10 tangkai bunga mawar yang sama seperti yang baekhyun dapat ketika baekhyun sampai diruang tamu,baekhyun langsung menerimanya tak seperti tadi saat bertemu dengan sehun dan kai yang harus dipaksa dulu

"untuk sahabatku yang paling seru diajak membully naga jelek " ucap chanyeol yang juga member 10 bunga mawar ketika baekhyun sampai didepan pintu drom

"silahkan sahabatku,semoga sukses dan aku minta ini ya " suruh chanyeol saat membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun sambil mengambil beberapa buah strawberry yang tengah baekhyun bawa,membuat baekhyun hendak protes namun ia urungkan saat dibalik pintu sudah disambut lay dengan senyuman manis

" untukmu baekhyunie,… dan ini kuharap kau suka" ucap lay sambil meneyerahkan 10 mawar yang sama seperti member lain semabri memberikan sekeranjang buah strawberry yang membuat mood baekhyun untuk marah-marah hilang seketika dan dengan senang hati ia menerima nya lalu meneruskan langkah mengikuti perginya kelopak bunga itu pergi

"untuk namdongsaengku yang paling cerewet dan yang sering membuatku sakit kepala"baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mengenali suara tersebut,siapa lagi kalau bukan suho,sang leader exo k yang kini juga membawa bunga yang sama dan jumlah yang sama

" hehehe,,…. Mianhae dan gumawo… umma" kekeh baekhyun sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan suho yang hendak mwmarahinya,walau dengan susah payah karena kini ia membawa 80 bunga mawar-yang entah kenap baekhyun hitung-dan juga 2 keranjang buah strawberry

"butuh bantuan " instrukisi sebuah suara barintone saat baekhyun berjalan dengan susah payah membawa barang bawaannya

"eoh kris hyung kau juga memberiku bunga juga ? aish sepertinya semua member sedang sakit … akukan sedang tidak ulangtahun"gerutu baekhyun yang mengambil bunga diberi oleh kris –orang yang bersuara barintone- sambil kembali menyusuri kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berhenti ditaman belakang drom

" hai my princess ,butuh bantuan " ucap luhan sembari tersenyum lembut memberikan 10 mawar yang sama dan jumlha yang juga sama saat baekhyun tiba di taman belakang yang telah disulap menjadi tempat yang indah dan romantic

"ge… sebenarnya ini ada acara apa sih,kenapa semua member memberiku bunga ? kau juag ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah menerima bunga pemberian luhan

" sebenarnya ini acara kita baby,ah ani acara ku"ungkap luhan sambil menuntun baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan setelah mengambil semua bunga dan keranjang buah yang menyusahkan sang namjachingu tentunya* pacar yang baik cocok buat jadi calon suami author hehehe J

" maksud gege ,gege memang mau apa ? jangan bilang mau melamar seseorang" Tanya baekhyun sambil menatap tajam luhan yang kini duduk didepannya

" nde… darimana kau tahu ? apa ada yang memberitahumu ?" Tanya luhan yang membuat baekhyun emosi

" kalau mau melamar seseorang kenapa merepotkanku ? seharusnya kan gege merepotkan sehun bukan aku" kesal baekhyun sambil beranjak pergi

" baekhyunie kau mau kemana ? dan kenapa kau harus merepotkan sehunie ? hei kau kenapa baby ?" Tanya luhan saat mendapati baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"hiks..hiks… bukanya gege mau melamar sehun…" tangisan baekhyun pecah saat mengungkapkan kalimat tadi ,membuat luhan ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan

" hei kata siapa aku akan melamar sehun ? akukan mau melamar namja cengeng dan cemburuan yang ada didepanku ini" ucap luhan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya yang membuat baekhyun cengo

" jadi yang mau luhan ge lamar itu aku " Tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri membuat luhan kesal sekaligus gemas akan kepolosan baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya kelolaan baekhyun itu

" memang namja cengeng dan cemburuan siapa lagi kalau bukan Cuma kamu baby ? kau tahu kau membuat acara lamaranku tidak barjalan sesuai rencana tahu" ucap luhan sambil memakaikan cincin kejari manis baekhyun lalu mencium kening baekhyun

" tapi tujuanmu sudah tercapaikan " Tanya baekhyun sambil memeluk luhan ,membuat luhan tersenyum

" jadi kau sudah tidak marahkan pada gege ?" Tanya luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya saat merasakan tubuh baekhyun bergetar karena kedinginan

" menurut gege …?"

"kau sudah memaafkanku dan menjadi milikku" ungkap luhan membuat baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan luhan

END


End file.
